As users browse websites accessible via the Internet or the World Wide Web (or simply the “Web”) they download resources onto their computing devices. Those resources may be initially stored on a central server. However, resources that are frequently requested by users are also temporarily stored in a cached memory storage for faster access and download to computing devices.
However, when resources are stored in the cached memory storage, resources require updates from the central server. Sometimes a resource is updated when the content of the resource on the central server changes. Other times, the resource may be updated to extend the time that the resource is stored in the cached memory storage. In this case, even though a metadata portion of the resource actually requires an update, the conventional systems still replace the resource in the cached memory storage with a new resource.
For example, because cached memory storage does not identify different components within the resource, when a metadata portion of the resource requires an update, the entire resource is updated. This causes inefficiencies as the entire resource requires an update, in order to update a metadata portion. This is especially inefficient for example where a metadata portion, such as a header, is updated more often than a content portion, such as a body, and often has a smaller size (i.e., several bytes or more for a header which is smaller compared to a larger byte size of a body).